


겪을 법한 일

by vvishop



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Writer Editor AU
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvishop/pseuds/vvishop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>퍼림 합작으로 제출했던 픽입니다. <br/>ㄱ님과 썰을 풀다가 허락을 받고 쓰게 되었습니다. <br/>원래는 수위가 더 있는 것으로 계획해서 합작 관련으로 전연령가 / 수위 높인 버전 이렇게 두 가지를 쓰려고 했는데<br/>쓰고 보니 깔끔하고 이게 더 좋아서 한 버전만 남겼습니다.</p></blockquote>





	겪을 법한 일

비밀을 말해줄까. 소설은 모두 그 작가가 겪은 일이다. 인간의 상상력이란 한없이 취약해서 인지의 한계를 벗어나지 못한다. 부디 히가시노 게이고나 톨킨이 그런 일을 해봤냐고는 묻지 않기를 바란다. 모든 일은 가능할 수도 불가능할 수도 있다. 운이 좋은 글쟁이들이네.  
아침에 일어나 빵을 구웠다. 샌드위치 용 식빵은 서른네 장이었다. 사소한 연상은 꼬리에 꼬리를 문다. 토스터에게 밥을 주었다. 정확히 30초 후 빵 두 장이 툭 뱉어졌다. 그리고 30초 늘이고 또 30초를 늘이고. 발걸음 소리가 탁탁탁 이어지다 사르륵 현관문이 열렸다.   
“베켓보이! 또 무슨 짓을 하고 있는 거야!”   
경쾌한 나비넥타이에게 인사했다.   
“안녕. 텐도.”   
툭 토스터가 바람 현장을 들킨 남편처럼 빵을 밀쳐냈다. 회색의 연기가 피어올랐다. 새까맣게 탄 빵을 식탁 위에 두었다. 이로서 서른네 장의 식빵 그라데이션이 완성되었다.  
“원하는 빵으로 골라. 고인부터 갓 스물까지 입맛대로 있으니까.”  
푸른색 체크 셔츠의 텐도는 식탁을 가득 채운 빵 중에 노릇한 가운데를 골라들었다. 마멀레이드를 꺼내 텐도가 고른 빵에 발라주었다. 냉장고에 차게 식은 병뚜껑이 펑 소리를 내며 열렸다.   
“제발 네 독자들 중 몇이라도 니가 이런 싸이코라는 걸 알아야 할 텐데.”  
“좋아할걸.”   
담뱃불을 가스레인지로 붙이다가 앞머리를 조금 그슬렸다. 텐도가 온 얼굴을 다 일그러트리며 다가왔다.   
“이런 놈을 올해의 작가라고.”  
툭툭 태운 머리를 털어주는 손에 나는 얌전히 눈을 감았다. 손길이 아른아른하다 사라졌다. 훅 연기를 텐도의 얼굴에 뿜었다. 킬킬거렸다.   
“올해의 작가와 작년의 편집자 팀이라.”  
인기척이 났다. 식탁을 가리켰다.   
“거기. 아무거나 골라.”  
화장기 대신 물기가 도는 얼굴로 하얀 빵을 고른 단발머리 여자가 눈을 흘겼다. 텐도는 옆에서 고개를 절레절레 저었다.   
“내 이름 벌써 잊은 건 아니겠죠. 소설가 씨.”  
“그럴 리가.”   
연기를 감지한 팬이 우웅 울며 돌아가기 시작했다.   
“현관문 옆에 보면 보드 있어. 이름 써놓고 가. 모리 양.”  
포만감과 나른함이 섞인 얼굴로 빨간 하이힐을 든 여자가 사라졌다. 텐도가 입을 열려 했다. 나는 얼른 식빵을 텐도의 입에 물렸다. 그는 식어버린 빵이 나라도 되는 것처럼 꼭꼭 씹었다.   
“오늘이 마감인데 구상도 제대로 안 한 주제에…”  
머리가 푹 젖은 흑발의 남자가 소리도 없이 빵을 보고 있었다.   
“먹어도 되지?”   
나는 잼 병을 내밀었다. 남자는 잼 나이프를 꺼내 나를 보며 핥았다. 예전에는 숨만 더헙더헙 들이키던 텐도가 대놓고 성질을 부렸다.   
“제발!”  
남자는 나이프를 내려놓고 연락하라며 웃어 보였다.   
“현관문 옆에… 가버렸네.”  
나는 성이 난 텐도와 둘이 남았다.   
“작가와의 대화에 참여할 팬이 아직 남았나, 롤리 베켓?”   
담배를 눌러 껐다. 손끝에 불이 떠나는 감촉이 남았다.   
“방금 남자. 얀시 닮지 않았어?”  
나는 텐도의 말문을 막아버리는 법을 너무나 잘 알고 있다. 하나도 얀시를 닮지 않은 얼굴에서 얀시를 곱씹는 텐도의 얼굴에 그늘이 드리웠다. 사실은 얀시의 얼굴이 나는 잘 기억나지 않았고 그 남자는 내가 욕망하는 바에 가까웠다. 텐도는 조용히 빵을 내려놓았다.   
“안 닮았어. 나를 더…”  
식탁 위에 가득한 토스터의 작품세계는 고작 세 장 사라졌을 뿐인데 먹을 대로 먹은 것 같았다. 나는 방에 들어가 usb를 뽑아왔다. 텐도는 거실에 랩탑을 펼치고 usb를 연결했다. 파일을 열자마자 텐도는 탁 모니터를 덮어버렸다.   
“첫 문장이 좀 세지.”   
“올해의 미친 새끼야!”  
“고생만 하는 편집자에게 주는 선물이랄까.”   
첫 문장을 가볍게 읊조려 보았다. 텐도는 귀를 막고 아아아아 소리를 질렀다.   
“다들 소설에 나오는 걸 좋아하니까 너도 그럴 줄 알았지.”   
그 순간에도 텐도는 하드웨어 제거를 하고 usb를 뽑았다. 그리고 작업실에 뛰어 들어가 구상용 보드를 확인하고 노트와 컴퓨터를 뒤지기 시작했다. 나는 커피를 내렸다. 빵과 커피와 담배 냄새가 지나치게 작위적이었다. 작업실에서 나온 텐도가 멱살을 쥘 것처럼 다가왔다. 나는 실실 웃었다.  
“그게 다야.”   
텐도는 내 등을 밀어댔다.   
“지금부터 써! 빨리!”   
“수정해.”   
텐도가 홱 내 몸을 돌렸다. 내 눈을 넓혀 동공을 확인한 텐도는 해일이 쓸고 지나간 지역 주민의 표정이었다.   
“약도 안 하고 이럴 수가.”   
나이프를 핥고 간 혀와 다르지 않은 혀가 가까이서 조금씩 보였다. 베켓보이즈를 베켓보이로 만든 내 가여운 형 얀시의 마지막 순간은 아직 자동 응답기 속에 있다. 롤리. 내 말 들어. 롤리. 내 말 들어. 롤리. 내 말 들어. 텐도-   
“정신 차려.”  
툭 손가락이 쇄골께를 튕겼다. 텐도가 usb를 주머니에 넣었다. 순식간에 짐을 챙긴 텐도는 거침없는 편집자의 표정이 되었다.   
“바꿀 이름 생각해서 보내. 난 출근한다.”  
“텐도!”   
한 입 먹고 만 빵을 흔들었다. 텐도는 고개를 저었다.   
“미안하다. 버려.”  
잰 걸음이 맨션 복도로 스며들었다. 가지런히 먹은 잇자국을 보다 녹진한 빵을 머그잔 위에 내려두었다. ‘갓 나온 빵을 먹고 싶어 토스터를 6분으로 맞췄다. 세수하고 나오니 빵은 숯덩이가 되었다.’ 머릿속에 커서가 깜박깜박깜박. 싹 지워버렸다. ‘너는 세상 모든 것을 가질 수 있지만 네가 가장 원하는 것은 널 지나쳐 가버릴 것이다.’ 커서가 깜박깜박깜박. 진부하다. 새까맣게 변한 빵을 한 입 물었다. 타버린 빵가루들이 화산재처럼 낙하했다.

**Author's Note:**

> 퍼림 합작으로 제출했던 픽입니다.   
> ㄱ님과 썰을 풀다가 허락을 받고 쓰게 되었습니다.   
> 원래는 수위가 더 있는 것으로 계획해서 합작 관련으로 전연령가 / 수위 높인 버전 이렇게 두 가지를 쓰려고 했는데  
> 쓰고 보니 깔끔하고 이게 더 좋아서 한 버전만 남겼습니다.


End file.
